Tom and Jerry Meet Aladdin
Tom and Jerry Meet Aladdin is a 2015 animated direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Storyline In the city of Agrabah, Tom and Jerry and their friends (Tuffy, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Mike Dog, Screwball Squirrel, George and Junior, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Butch Cat, Meathead Cat, Topsy, Lightning, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo, Peter Potamus, So-So, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touché Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King, Spook, Magilla Gorilla, Benny the Ball, Atom Ant, Pixie and Dixie, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Sneezly, Punkin' Puss, Morocco Mole, Bristle Hound, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Choo Choo, Lippy the Lion, Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey, Mushmouse, Motormouse, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Autocat, Lambsy Divey, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Undercover Elephant, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Veenie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Kwicky Koala, Dirty Dawg, Ratso, Crazy Claws, George Bungle, Joey Bungle, Ruff and Reddy, Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Ricochet Rabbit, Mr. Jinks, Doggie Daddy, Breezly Bruin, Mildew Wolf, Augie Doggie, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Cheesie, Fancy Fancy, Country, Scoots, Groove, Brain, Paw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg, Topo, Secret Squirrel, Catula, Elsa, Angel, Granny Sweet, Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla and Desert Flower) as the Sultan's assistants. Aladdin, a street rat, is the only person who can enter the cave of wonders and retrieve a magical lamp for the dark Vizier Jafar. Aladdin becomes trapped in the cave with his sidekick, Abu, and accidentally discovers the resident of the lamp. Aladdin develops a relationship with the Genie and uses his wishes to become a prince to chase the affections of Princess Red. When Jafar finally steals the lamp and gets three wishes of his own, Aladdin must rely on his intelligence to trick Jafar and save his friends and the Kingdom. Cast *Frank Welker as Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Droopy, Drippy, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Barney Bear, Mike Dog, Screwball Squirrel, George and Junior, Mighty McWolf Abu, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Undercover Elephant, Jerry Mouse, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Veenie, Scare Bear, Loudmouse, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Kwicky Koala, George Bungle, Joey Bungle *Kath Soucie as Tuffy *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Grey DeLisle as Princess Red, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, *Jay Leno as The Genie *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Jim Cummings as Razoul, Butch *Jeff Bennett as Sultan, Snagglepuss, Loopy De Loop, Punkin' Puss, Bristle Hound *Richard McGonagle as Alley *Jess Harnell as Pan, Secret Squirrel *Greg Ellis as Tin *Joey DAuria as Butch *Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear *Justin Timberlake as Boo-Boo Bear *Julie Bennet as Cindy Bear, Kitty Jo *Hynden Walch as Maw Rugg, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich *Kevin James as Peter Potamus *Hugh Jackman as So-So *Jeff Bergman as Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Quack-Up, Touché Turtle, Hardy Har Har, King *Benjamin Diskin as Spook *Maurice LaMarche as Magilla Gorilla, Breezly Bruin, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Dum Dum the Dog, Squiddly Diddly, Butch Cat, Morocco Mole, Meathead Cat, Topsy, Lightning *Tom Kenny as Ice King, Gunther *Seth Green as Top Cat, Ruff, Pixie and Dixie *Bill Farmer as Lippy the Lion, Country *Neil Ross as Ding-a-Ling Wolf, Baba Looey *Greg Cipes as Atom Ant, Sneezly *Brad Garrett as Grape Ape *Marty Ingels as Beegle Beagle, Autocat *Rob Paulsen as Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey *John C. Reilly as Mr. Jinks *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Mildew Wolf *Greg Berg as Augie Doggie *Mark Hamil as Ricochet Rabbit *Chris Edgerly as Fancy Fancy *Billy West as Scoots, Motormouse *Casey Kasem as Groove *Jason Harris Katz as Brain *George Lopez as Paw Rugg *Tara Strong as Floral Rugg *Davis Cleveland as Shag Rugg *Charlie Adler as Mushmouse, Catula, Dripple *Pat Musick as Elsa and Angel *June Foray as Granny Sweet *Joe Alaskey as Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, Precious Pupp, Blast-Off Buzzard, Bananas the Gorilla, Butch Dog *BJ Ward as Desert Flower *John DiMaggio as Reddy, Meathead Dog *Carla Delaney as Cheesie Trivia Category:Movies Category:Crossovers